User blog:LevelZeroWizard/Sinbad (Separate DanMachi Story)
Name: Amir Rahk Amari Age: 17 Alias: Sinbad Race: Human Height: 192cm (6 ft 3") Status: Level: 4 Strength: B785 Agility: A803 Dexterity: S998 Magic: A894 Endurance: B732 Hunter: G Abnormal Resistance: H Escape: I Abilities: Foresight: Increases visibility in less visible situations. Opportunist: Increases damage if the target is critically injured or fleeing. Magic: Teleport: Ease of access to one of three gates set by caster. Torch: A flame enchantment. Chapter I: The Wandering Spirit. A day like any other, the sun peaked over the horizon, the young man removed his face mask and took a swig of his canteen, he close the lid and stuffed it into his rucksack. He had his alias tattooed on his right shoulder. He traversed the desert by noon and hid under an ancient structure and wandered further. He drew both a stick and his scimitar, he wrapped some rags around the stick. guardian flame, I call to you, I seek guidance! TORCH! He sparked the torch with his spell and entered an empty room. He rolled another rag ball and lit it with his torch, he threw the fireball and revealed a large statue. He slowly approached the statue and noticed an odd tile. He cautiously avoided the tile before he made it to what seemed like the next trap. He picked up a chunk of sandstone and threw directly at the tile. The pressure sunk the tile and triggered the volley of arrows, the arrows eventually stopped and he progressed past the wire traps, he pulled a knife lodged into the corpse by the door. He threw with enough force and cut through some strands and spiked prods speared through the sandstone bricks. He entered the next room and noticed the large array of corpses, dressed in broken armor and chipped weapons. He noticed however, one was quite large and slowly approached it, before long the skeleton stood up. Amir readied his weapon, unlike the typical undead, skeletons were unaffected by fire, ice and electricity. He dropped his torch and readied his scimitar in both hands. The Giant was similar in size as the Udaeus. However, the giant held a large sword. It towered over the human, it raised its sword above its head. Sinbad took the opportunity and struck its leg joints and watched it drop to one knee. His target dropped its arm from the recoil of his surprise attack. It was immobilised, he struck at the giant’s hand and broke its thumb. The sword dropped from its clutches, it used its other hand and created bone spikes from the ground, the young man responded as he jumped off a spike and rushed directly towards the monster. The monster swung its arm towards Sinbad and he narrowly escaped its attack. The follow up was made by the lich, a green coloured lightning bolt shot straight at Sinbad. Luckily he dodged it, the lich decided to call forth more minions. However, unlike the giant, they followed the torch. Sinbad struck the giant’s head, it toppled onto its backside and shattered. He used the downward momentum and struck the lich directly in its shoulder and smashed its shoulder blade. The lich dropped and grabbed its arm, he struck its other arm before he beheaded it. He knew they behaved and crushed the lich skull. The other minions shattered and fell to the ground. ‘so, minions are attracted to heat? Interesting…’ He progressed further into the darkness, until he saw a shimmer, walked cautiously ever closer. He saw the mountains of gold and drew a magic circle. He grabbed a coin and bit it. He confirmed its authenticity and chanted. Mother Earth! I wish to return! Between the heavenly realm and the depths of hell! I beseech to you! TELEPORT. He blinked and as he opened his eyes, the world warped around him and in a flash of light. He soon realised that he was home, already entered his treasury. The mountains of gold filled his basement, he searched through the loot and discovered two dusty old tomes, some armor and a few weapons. He stashed them away and walked upstairs. He removed his armor, he then cast his dirty clothes off and thrown them into a bucket. He gently placed his light armor on the rack by the door. He walked to his bathroom and entered his bath and opened the window. He breathed a sigh of relief and washed himself. He dried his body and dressed up in clean clothes. He walked towards the door and locked it behind him as he exited. He wandered through the streets of the labyrinth city. He made his way towards a certain store and entered the front entrance. ‘Welcome!’ The young girl greeted Amir by the door and he asked for the manager. A dwarf appeared from the back and greeted his acquaintance. ‘So, lad, what do you have this time?’ He removed the ring from his pocket and handed it along with a coin. ‘There’s many more at home.’ The dwarf nodded and both men went to his house along with a cart. The men loaded the cart and both went to the store, the dwarf handed the young man a slip, ‘Eight hundred million Valis? Huh…’ The dwarf nodded as he unloaded the cart and placed each item into various boxes. ‘Thanks lad, hope that is enough’. Sinbad nodded as he farewelled the dwarf. He felt a disturbance but continued his journey home. He decided to resume his journey and readied his equipment. A week’s worth of rations, cloth, canteen and his armor. He cleaned the dirt off his chestpiece and his leggings. He polished his arm guards and scimitar. He equipped his gear and casted teleport. Mother Earth! I wish to return! Between the heavenly realm and the depths of hell! I beseech to you! TELEPORT. In the blink of an eye, the scenery around the human changed and he returned to the desert temple he just raided. He inspected the remains of the undead and noticed an odd presence. ‘Who goes there!’ He readied his blade and peaked the corner and noticed a young spirit. The spirit held her hands above her head and cowered in fear. He lowered his weapon and befriended the frightened girl. The girl stood up slowly and greeted the man, both her hair and eyes were as white as snow. Despite her young complexion, her beautiful face and aura made it evident that she was a spirit. He greeted her and moved to the side. The girl’s face lit up and she ran into the middle of the room. She had frantically searched the room for something and he asked what it was. ‘A golden crown, it has five colored gems and has a presence with it.’ The girl’s vague description left the young man speechless as he had not seen such an item amongst the piles of treasure he plundered. ‘Well, why are you looking here?’ the young man was curious as to what brought the spirit so far. ‘The people who stole it, they lived here.’ The girl’s response piqued his interest, ‘how do you know that, then?’ She pointed at the dead lich ‘their magic has a certain feel to it, I know it doesn’t explain much…’ The girl quickly apologized and Sinbad replied ‘feel?’ The girl nodded ‘I can feel magic, like that torch’ the pointed at the now burnt out stick. ‘It had a feeling of warmth and passion…’ the young man quickly understood her ability, ‘Can I look at your status?’ The girl’s dumbfounded look surprised the Human. ‘S-Sta-tus?’ Her perplexed reaction confirmed that she was not a part of any familia. ‘Nevermind. Anyways, what’s your name?’ The girl looked at the young man and answered ‘Sylph.’ ‘Your name is Sylph?’ The girl nodded and looked around the room, her eyes squinted in the darkened room. ‘Wait, they lived here?’ The girl was speechless, ‘you only now understand?’ He grabbed her and hid behind a pillar, the sound of men deep in conversation passed by along with their torch. Sinbad readied his weapon and prepared to pounce, he threw some sandstone at a wall and distracted them. Sylph hid behind a pillar and Sinbad struck all three down before he restrained them. ‘Listen mister, if it’s money you want, we ain’t got any. Someone already robbed us.’ The men were silenced by the young spirit as she looked at them in anger, ‘where is the crown?’ The men looked petrified by her glare and eventually answered. ‘Look, we sold it to some guy who was wandering around as a trader.’ Hmmm… Sinbad thought how troublesome it would have been if he travelled with the girl. ‘Where did he say he was going?’ He pried for answers, ‘some forest, out south… I think it was Black Forest?’ The girl thanked them before she took off, Sinbad untied the thieves and walked with the girl. ‘Umm… Mister, what do you want now?’ She seemed puzzled why someone she met would have helped her. ‘Nothing, really.’ His vague response was to be expected. ‘Do you know where the Black Forest is, Sylph?’ She shook her head, Sinbad left in awe. ‘It’s South, right?’ He nodded but also replied ‘the Black Forest is at least a month from here by foot.’ She stopped by the temple entrance, ‘look mister, It’s like I know you, so I won’t ask for your help.’ He acknowledged her determination but felt doubt and guilt. She began her journey south and subconsciously decided to walk alongside her. Only a few hours have passed since noon and the girl seemed fatigued and worn out. She sat down, Sin bad stopped and sat beside her, ‘I’ll help you get to the forest area, it’s the least I can do for you.’ She first thought he was strange and thanked him as she burrowed her head into her legs. He offered her his canteen and humbly accepted, he offered her a piggy back ride but she refused. He chuckled slightly and the girl looked embarrassed, her face flushed and his eyes were bawling. He removed a clean cloth and drenched in cold water. He dabbed the cloth on her forehead as he wrapped it around her head. ‘Thank you…’ Her awkward reaction was expected from the sudden act of kindness. ‘We should get moving now, the deserts not safe for us.’ The girl agreed and they ventured further south. The sun was almost set and they caught a glimpse of the forest catchment area. ‘Look, mis-’ Sinbad quickly hushed the girl as he used his ability and noticed a sand storm headed towards them, he pushed the girl over as the sand briefly passed by, he held his breath and anticipated the monster’s movement. He sighed and the girl was enraged by his sudden actions. The monster soon took off and he eased his hand off her mouth. ‘What’s the big idea?’ He looked in the distance ‘sandcrawlers, best not to move or speak.’ His explanation relaxed her slightly. ‘Okay, got it.’ The two rushed towards the forest, ‘we should be safe after we get to the forest.’ The pair entered the forest but Sinbad felt uneasy. ‘We need to set up camp somewhere. Preferably with a source of water. Sylph closed her eyes, a mist surrounded her, she opened her eyes, she raised her arm. The girl pointed into the distance, ‘there’s a lake this way.’ They walked in the direction she pointed. Sinbad noticed the rather large footprint, ‘as I thought.’ She enquired about what he mentioned, ‘There were legends of a large footed monster that dwells in a forest.’ He became weary and hesitated when he heard ominous sounds, he grabbed Sylph and climbed up the closest tree. ‘What is it?’ Sinbad hushed her as he used his foresight ability, he calmed himself and scoped the area. ‘Nothing. We’ll have to set up camp around here.’ His uneasiness never settled and looked at the moon, he closed his eyes and rested. ‘Mister.’ Sylph called to him, Sinbad awoke, ‘the coast is clear.’ He rubbed his face and hopped off the tree, the girl followed. The tree branch snapped and Sinbad caught the girl. She blushed and leaped out of his arms. They eventually made it towards the lake, where they set camp. Sinbad retrieved many sticks and began his chant for Torch. guardian flame, I call to you, I seek guidance! TORCH! The campfire sparked and he basked in its warmth. He remembered Sylph and searched for her, he found her garments folded and hung on a tree branch. He heard water being splashed and thought something terrible, he charged towards the waterfront. ‘Eek!’ He stood in front of the bare girl, ‘I’m sorry!’ He quickly ran away, both were red faced and embarrassed. He returned to camp shortly before her and apologized. He bowed before he prostrated himself in the dogeza position. ‘I won’t forgive you for peeking. But I won’t be mad, it was an accident.’ She sat down by the campfire, the kindling roasted in the fire. ‘Hmph.’ Sounds grumbled from the pits of her stomach, ‘hungry?’ She rubbed her stomach and awkwardly laughed. He walked out to the lake and picked up a large stick, removed the knife from his pocket and used it sharpened one edge. He then tied rope to the other end and threw the wooden spear into the lake. He pulled back three large fish, which he sat by the waterfront and propped the spear between his left leg and arm. He used his knife and carved into the fish, removed the fish bones and organs. He sharpened three sticks and skewered the fish. He removed the rope from the makeshift fishing spear and walked towards camp. ‘I’m back.’ He returned back to the campfire and roasted the fish. Sylph looked at the fish, ‘You’re drooling…’ The girl rubbed her jaw and Sinbad chuckled. ‘How cute…’ he murmured, ‘wh-wh-who’s cute? Shaddup, stupid.’ He chuckled again and both ate the fish and enjoyed the rest. ‘So, is that how humans eat?’ flabbergasted by her question, he replied ‘what, you mean fish?’ She looked at him, ‘yeah, that too, I mean using fire to burn the food.’ He looked at her and removed a package from his rucksack. ‘Try this.’ He handed her some bread, she bit into the chunk and smiled. ‘It’s soft and hard! What is this?’ He smiled and said, ‘bread.’ ‘Zephyr would have loved this.’ ‘Zephyr?’ Her expression saddened and looked at Sinbad, ‘that reminds me, why are you looking by yourself? You shouldn’t be alone like this.’ She looked at her feet, ‘I wasn’t alone...There were two others, both were my friends.’ He patted her on the head, ‘Wh-wha?’ He hushed her and wiped her face with a clean cloth. ‘You don’t have to say anymore, I get it.’ He stopped her tears and rubbed her eyes. ‘So, spirits don’t cook?’ He decided to change topics and asked about her culture. ‘no, we usually gather berries and fruits.’ They eventually fell asleep and relaxed on the soft grass floor. The fire extinguished and sun risen, both stood up and stretched. They continued on their journey towards the Black Forest, ‘mister, I never asked, but what is your name?’ He laughed and answered, ‘Just call me Sinbad.’ ‘Is that your real name?’ she seemed suspicious, ‘no, but everyone calls me Sinbad.’ She relented and replied ‘okay, whatever. Sinbad, why are you still here? I thought you were leaving…’ Dumbfounded by her question, he responded in kind, ‘a kid like you shouldn’t be out alone, so I thought I would keep you company.’ She looked at him, ‘hey! Who are you calling a kid? I’m older than you!’ ‘Whatever…’ He rustled her hair and continued walking. She blushed but realized he took off ahead of her, ‘Hey! Wait!’ She rushed to his side and walked at his pace. ‘Thanks.’ Sinbad became confused by the sudden gratitude, ‘alright…’ He scratched his head, as the two continued their journey. The day ended without many issues, the sunset disappeared over the forest canopy. He placed a talisman onto the forest floor and casted his chant. Mother Earth! I wish to return! Between the heavenly realm and the depths of hell! I beseech to you! TELEPORT He disappeared and shortly returned with another bag. ‘Umm… Sinbad? What's with the bag?’ He pulled a large tarp, which made into a tent. ‘Shelter.’ As they sat under the cover, rain poured, ‘this is much better…’ The rain slowly passed and Sinbad shuffled further from Sylph. He removed another package from his other rucksack, he removed the laces and opened its contents. He broke the ration into two pieces and handed the larger portion to the girl. She bit into the biscuit and her face lit up, he smiled. ‘Wh-What? Something wrong with my face?’ She blushed as red as a lobster, ‘nothing.’ The two slept soundly and rose the next morning, ‘is there a faster way to get there? Like using that spell before.’ He looked at her and sighed, ‘ that spell needs a gate for me to teleport to.’ ‘Gate?’ ‘I put a mark like this one.’ He held up the talisman and continued his explanation, ‘ this is the gate I can open and teleport to.’ She pouted and continued walking, she came up with an odd idea. ‘I know! What if I used my magic and sent the talisman there?’ He opened his eyes and agreed that it was possible. ‘One chance, okay?’ She nodded and whistled, a sudden gust spiraled and an eagle manifested. The eagle spread its wings and held the talisman tightly in its talons. The beast roared into the sky and flew at a blistering speed, they sat and awaited the return of the eagle, hours passed and Sinbad stood and the bird returned. He casted his teleport spell. Mother Earth! I wish to return! Between the heavenly realm and the depths of hell! I beseech to you! TELEPORT He held Sylph’s hand and light enveloped them both. She opened her eyes and noticed the magnificent view of the dimension between the gates. ‘Normally I skip this part, but I thought I’d show you.’ The large gate appeared, it towered over them before it opened. In another flash of light, the space warped around her and trees emerged around them. ‘The Black Forest.’ The trunks were darker than the oak trees they just saw before they teleported. They noticed an artificial trail and raced down and they met a traveling merchant group. ‘Excuse me, have you been sold anything by three suspicious men?’ They asked every merchant and soon found their target. He was seated in the back of a carriage. ‘I'm sorry. I was attacked by some goblins just before. They took that crown…’ His testimony indicated that there was a horde of goblins nearby. The two party members looked at each other and agreed.Sinbad expected less trouble but was dragged deeper. They found the ambush site and heard tree leaves rustled. He readied his weapon and climbed the closest tree, he handed Sylph a short sword from his bag. He noticed movement in the distance and hopped down and the two walked through the forest. They came across a large wooden fortress, ‘goblins like to fight in numbers, so be careful.’ guardian flame, I call to you, I seek guidance! TORCH! Both weapons absorbed in the flame, ‘don't worry, it's just an enchantment.’ She nodded. The goblins on guard were out in the open and he pulled out a few throwing knives. He aimed at the guards and nailed them in the head and one by one the goblin lookouts were silenced. He climbed down the tree and they snuck in and killed the goblins who were still asleep. They searched everywhere but had not found the crown. They discovered a large door and cautiously approached the door. Sinbad climbed up the building and set up a trap. He slowly opened the door, a large goblin exited the room, it had the crown attached onto its jugular. The goblin sat down and enjoyed the sunlight, it closed its eyes and basked in the sun's warmth. The goblin rubbed its stomach and belched before it digested food, it picked its tooth with a bone and relaxed by the door. ‘It has intelligence?’ Sinbad was surprised by the monster's capability. As he approached the monster, his trap was triggered and stabbed the monster in the eyes. The goblin became enraged and was blinded by the sudden attack. The goblin fell forawrd and the blades sunk deeper into its head. It dissipated into dust and Sinbad felt frustration as he found out about the existence of "intelligent creatures". 'Thank you, mister Sinbad, I can finally return home now.' Sylph removed the crown from the dust and called her familliar, she had it returned home with the crown. The crown disappeared into the distance, Sinbad and Sylph continued their journey to send her home. The familiar returned and Sinbad casted the spell one more time and escorted Sylph home. He returned home from his journey and the wind returned his talisman and a note. 'Thank you, Sinbad, I am indebted to you, I have sent something as a thank you gift, please accept it.' He sighed as he was reminded of the short journey along with a feisty spirit. He sat in his bath tub and soaked up some relaxation time before he heard a knock on the door. But he refused to answer the door, he chose to remain in the bath. Before long, the knocks increased in volume, strength and frequency. The door was kicked down and someone stormed through the house. A kick knocked down the bathroom door. 'I knew you were- Eek!' The spirit girl shrieked as she noticed Sinbad naked in his bath. 'You Pervert! Put some clothes on!' She averted her eyes and started throwing a random assortment of items. 'Why are you even here?' He asked politely.'I thought we could go on more adventures... but you're just a sick freak!' Her response stung. He got changed and she waited for him in the lounge room. He approached her with a glass of water and tripped on her neglected bag. The cup was unscathed thanks to Sinbad's reaction speed. However, the water spilt onto her white camisole. Her face reddened, 'Perv!' She smacked his face hard and he laid on the floor. 'Oh come on!' ~End of Chapter 1~ Category:Blog posts